Order of Dumbledore
by Angela Graham
Summary: Professor Dumbledore requests that all teachers revise their rules with his order. Professor Severus Snape takes matters into his own hands and reads the list aloud. Please read :)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Order of Dumbledore   
Chapter 01 - Professor Severus Snape's 10 Rules 

I doubt anyone took this idea, but I'll be writing the other professor's classroom rules shortly so don't *please* take my idea.. I doubt anyone would though ;) All characters belong to Ms. JK Rowling, not me. 

# # # # 

"Class! Settle down!" Professor Severus Snape took out a roll of parchment that he had been saving for a _very_ long time. His eyes darted across the class checking for empty seats. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat with their hands folded on their desk, as if golden halos would immediatly shine. "I have decided to make a new set of classroom rules since the old ones were becoming less effective. Take note on these changes. Anyone found guilty of disobeying the rules will be given a detention. With that said, the Professor continued to announce the new rules. 

"**10.**Slytherin prevails over all the other houses, that means Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and *cough* Gryffindor." Cheers were heard from the house of Slytherin, and groans were heard from the Gryffindors, it was already unfair that Severus was the head of Slytherin. 

"**9.**No _flirting_ with members of the opposite sex during _my_ class time. That includes you, Potter! I don't know whether or not the other teachers let you slack because of your... condition, but in this class you will not _slack_." The whole of Slytherin erupted in laughter, and Harry sunk back in his chair with a gleaming red on his cheeks. "I don't know whether or not the rules apply to you because of your... condition in other classes, but they do here!" 

"**8.**No bringing library books inside the room without my permission, which means that if these rules are to go into play now, Ms. Granger here would find herself in deep trouble." Hermione looked to the side of her desk to find her books were a pile high. "Only _Potions_ books will be allowed inside the classroom, or books that I have approved." 

"**7.**No associating with other students during this hour. Right Mr. Weasley? It's a shame that you waste half of my time talking with Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger." Ron put his head on the desk, the Professor was _obviously_ making it hard for them as an act of revenge upon beating the Slytherin house the year before. 

"**6.**No _flirting_ with other students of the same and opposite gender." His eyes darted toward Crabbe and Goyle who shifted uneasily. The rest of the class giggled. 

"**5.**No passing notes in this class. So I suggest that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson use some other way to communicate.. _outside_ my classrom on your own time." Draco blushed, and glared at the Potions teacher. 

"**4.**No skipping my class, which Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan that you may not use the excuse 'Filch caught me in the halls' without an authorization note to excuse yourself legitimately." Dean and Seamus rolled their eyes and pondered of how to skip his class. 

"**3.**No bringing home items into my classroom. If you do, they will be confiscated by me." Neville nervously hid his remembrall in his robe's pockets, hoping to remember that he placed them there. 

"**2.**No picking fights between Gryffindor and Slytherin. If you are found in a fight between these houses, you will be sent to the Headmaster's office, and could possibly be expelled or suspended depending on the damage." Draco and Harry glanced at each other, scowling. 

"**1.**I am always right." He rolled up the parchment, and dismissed them. The students were too afraid of being caught, so they were scared out of their wits to do anything that was against the rules, or the Professor would consider inappropriate. They filed out one by one, and the Potions Master had a twinkle in his eye, which hadn't occured since Draco Malfoy had come into his classroom for the first time. 'Maybe this order of Albus isn't so bad as I thought.' Severus thought to himself. 

# # # # 

Comments please? I'll be writing the other chapters soon.. Do I dare to get back on Slytherin's Potion master? Happy new year 2001! Angela Graham


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Order of Dumbledore   
Chapter 02 - Minerva McGonagall's Revenge 

The story plot belongs to me. Characters belong to Ms. JK Rowling. Snape will explain his rules in a staff meeting, Minerva has heard the moans and groans of Gryffindor, and attempts to settle things with her House-Head Rival, Severus Snape. 

# # # # 

Minerva McGonagall, narrowed her eyes as Professor Severus Snape strode out of the Teacher's Lounge, and turned away. 'It is time that you get even with a certain.. Professor.' Minerva giggled, thinking what devious things that she could put on her own list of rules, bringing out that girly-yet-devilous side in her. 

Ever since Albus Dumbledore thad come up with his so-called 'order' that authorized teachers to re-write their rules for Hogwarts, Minerva and Severus had been at war with each other, not a moment's peace. Once safely inside her office, she pulled down the shade by her windows and door. The light flicked on at her snap, and she seated herself on her plush brown chair. 

'Of course, being the Deputy Headmistress has its perks.' Minerva chuckled to herself, as she took out a piece of parchment in preperation for the ten rules.. to get _back_ at Severus Snape. 

# # # # 

Inside her Transfiguration, which was ironically made up of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. As soon as everyone was seated, she began her lesson plan. Starting with her new _improved_ rules. Draco Malfoy was eyeing Hermione Granger from his seat across the room. Hermione had always been friendly ... when she was with Harry. All other times, she would huddle in her shell and read a long, good book. 

Professor McGonagall rapped her wand on her podium, which silenced the class. "As you know, Professor Dumbledore has issued that all teachers revise their class rules. Professor Snape has already set his own rules, as I will follow. Perhaps my rules will seem more suitable," The Slytherins groaned at this, and the Gryffindors chuckled silently, hiding their giggles behind their Transfiguration books. "If you are found guilty of breaking any of _my_ rules you will recieve a detention and extra homework." 

"The first rule is no talking while I am talking. I am the teacher, and would like to be respected and treated as one." Draco bowed mockingly, the Professor arched an eyebrow and questioned him. "Mr. Malfoy, do you find anything I do funny? Perhaps a visit to Professor Dumbledore is needed." 

"The second rule is that here, Gryffindors prevail. I've seen enough crimes preformed by the Slytherins." 

"The third rule is no hexes, curses, charms, ect are allowed inside this classroom. If you are found using any unpermitted spell, I will have no choice but to send you to level three detention." The students glared at her, particularly the Slytherin students. 

"The fourth rules is that no inappropriate material is allowed. I will have to confiscate it, and report it to your parents. Did I mention that it is illegal to be looking at that _stuff_?" She shot a glance at Draco Malfoy who shrunk into her seat. 

"The fifth rule is that you are not allowed to daydream in this class. You have to be awake to learn. Unless you are like Ms. Granger and can study while sleeping." The Slytherins sniggered, and a couple of Gryffindors couldn't help chuckling. "Do you find anything funny, just because she can do things you _can't_?" 

"The sixth rule is that you must have all your things for this class, and I will not allow you to get anything from your dormitories." Neville clasped his hands around his rememberall. 

"The seventh rule is that you aren't allowed to be playing cds. Those muggle devices are loud enough to disturb anyone's peace and quiet." Dean Thomas switched off his cd player, and hid it under his robes. 

"The eighth rule is that you aren't allowed to flirt. You can get her phone number after class Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall snapped. 

'Darn! How'd she know?' Draco wondered. 

"The ninth rule is that you are to be on time to class. You will recieve detentions if you aren't here on time. No Mr. Thomas, you may not use the excuse 'I had to go to the bathroom' again. Get a late pass from your last teacher if you wish to use the restrooms." 

"Finally the last rule is that you may not stand up until dismissed." The bell rung, and Professor McGonagall dismissed them. "Remember the rules." She reminded them before sitting down in her chair and wondering what Professor Hagrid was writing on his own rules list. 

# # # # 

Hehe. Finally I got out to doing this. Thank you everyone who reviewed ;) Please continue reviewing... The next list is Hagrid's ;) XoXo! - Angela Graham - 

Please read my fic 'Alexandra ... Vanessa Alexandra' .. I would grately appreciate it.


End file.
